Oogie's Revenge
by ashz20
Summary: Oogie's back with a vengence, but his anger it's toward Jack. He's come back for revenge against his three henchmen who didn't help him in the fight against Jack. LockShock RnR


Oogie's Revenge

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Halloween Town. Last year after the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington, defeated Oogie Boogie, he and Sally quickly became the town's most popular couple. But one must wonder, what ever happened to Oogie's three henchmen, Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

Almost a month after they were free of Oogie's control, the three trick-or-treaters hit their growth spurts and finally started to look their age, even if they still didn't act them. Barrel was the youngest at 15. He grew taller and in doing so he lost his belly fat. He also had a thick mop of brown messy hair on top of his head. Shock was in the middle at 16. She finally grew into her nose. She also grew taller and was about the same height as Barrel. Her green stringy hair had turned soft and thick. And being a girl, she started to develop her womanly curves. She had become all around beautiful. Lock was the oldest at 17. He was also the tallest and towered over his two friends. His fine fiery red hair just added to his devilishly handsome good looks. His deep entrancing yellow eyes contrasted greatly to Shock's soft lavender eyes, and Barrel's chocolate brown eyes.

The three friends still lived in the tree house above Oogie Boogie's abandoned lair. They didn't want to leave their home, even if they were too afraid to get close to the chute which led to the abandoned basement, even to board it up.

Being free of Oogie meant that the terrible threesome had more free time. That of course meant that they had much more time for pulling pranks and stealing candy from the innocent inhabitants of Halloween Town.

"Eek!" The two witches shrieked as they were drenched from head to toe with water from water balloons. Giggles and snickering were heard from above them so they looked up. Not to their surprise, they saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel sitting on top of the archway they had just passed beneath.

"Get down here right now you nasty brats!" The witches said in unison. The laughing just continued until Lock calmed down enough to reply.

"Why would we want to come down there," He said.

"The ground's all wet!" Shock said finishing his statement. Barrel just stuck his tongue out. The witches started yelling and shrieking again, while the trio started to laugh again.

A street away from where the commotion was, Jack and Sally were walking hand in hand. Jack heard the yelling and laughing and pulled Sally with him in that direction. The second he saw the wet witches and the balloon pieces, he knew what had happened.

'Those three and their rotten pranks.' He thought to himself.

Right when Jack and Sally had turned the corner onto their street, Barrel stopped laughing. He immediately poked Shock in the side. She turned to see what he wanted and saw the terrified expression on his face. She turned to see what he was looking at and looked scared herself. She in turn poked Lock in the side to get his attention. When he didn't stop laughing, she jabbed him with her elbow.

"What?" He snapped angrily at her.

"Jack's coming!" She hissed back. Lock turned to see him and loudly whispered,

"Run!"

The trio jumped off the archway and started to run away. Barrel ran to the tree house and hoped that that wouldn't be the first place Jack looked. Lock and Shock knew better. They ran past the pumpkin patch to Spiral Hill. They hid behind the curl with their backs pressed against the base of the hill. A few minutes later the unmistakable sound of Barrel being found and scared by Jack could be heard all throughout the Halloween world.

The two snickered at the misfortune of their younger friend. They immediately shit up when they heard the sound of Jack's ghost dog, Zero. In the setting sun, the two hidden teenagers saw the unmistakable silhouette of the Pumpkin King. The silhouette disappeared after a couple minutes. Shock saw the shadow disappear and assumed it to be safe and made to move out of the shadow of the base of the hill and out of the intense silence.

"Ha Ha. Stupid Barrel got caught by Jac-" Lock put a hand over Shock's mouth He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into the darkness. Shock brushed his hand away to free her mouth. "Lock! What are you-" Shock was interrupted again, but this time was different. Lock spun her around and pushed her back against then base of the hill. He then immediately covered her mouth with his.

Shock's eyes widened instantly. Lock, the flirt, her friend, her roommate, her life-long crush, was kissing her! She started to wrap her arms around Lock's neck when she spotted something over his shoulder. In the distance she saw Jack walking through the pumpkin patch towards the town center. Her eyes narrowed in anger and disgust as she realized what had happened. She waited until Jack was out of sight and earshot before she showed Lock just how angry she was.

"Lock, you bastard!" Shock screamed at him as she pushed him away. "How dare you do that to me!"

"What did I do?" Lock yelled back.

"You used me you bastard. You only kissed me so that Jack wouldn't hear me and find us hiding here. You only did that so you wouldn't get punished by Jack."

On the outside, Lock looked just as furious as Shock did. But on the inside, his mind was in chaos.

'I didn't mean that. I thought that this would be the perfect time to show her how much I like her. I didn't even know that Jack was still near here.'

Lock looked to Shock and was about to tell her what he really meant by the kiss, but he saw that she wasn't looking at him. She was looking over his shoulder. Her eyes reflected her namesake and were widened in shock. Lock slowly turned around and saw Jack standing in front of him. Jack suddenly let out his terrible Halloween shriek that had swept the very bravest off their feet.

Lock let out a small scared scream. Shock just took a small step backwards.

"How many times have a told you three to stop pulling pranks on everybody? Now I want you to go meet Barrel in the town's center so that you can go and…" Jack trailed off in his speech. He and Lock just stared in amazement as Shock, the "polite" one of the group, just walked away from the skeleton and the devil. Jack turned to Lock.

"What just happened?"

"It's nothing." Lock replied as he left to go find Barrel leaving Jack alone at the base of Spiral Hill. He scratched the back of his skull and shrugged his shoulders before he too left the hill and walked back to his house and girlfriend, muttering the whole way about 'hormonal teenagers.'

* * *

I do not own the Nightmare Before Chirstmas.


End file.
